


[aural not!fic] Sailor Moon Overwatch Fusion

by Annapods, cantarina



Series: anna's fave covers [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Overwatch Fusion, Aural not!fic, F/F, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: Sailor Saturn is Genji Shimada. Sailor Pluto is Hanzo Shimada. Etcetera.





	[aural not!fic] Sailor Moon Overwatch Fusion

 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/smof) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lz6ln2nvqbvi0zu/%5BSM%5D%20Sailor%20Moon%20Overwatch%20Fusion.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lz6ln2nvqbvi0zu/%5BSM%5D%20Sailor%20Moon%20Overwatch%20Fusion.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact us:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)  
(to be added)

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded on the 30 April 2018.

 

 


End file.
